Sengal Nergal
Sengal Nergal is the heir and first child of the Nergal Clan. He is the one responsible for the current fame of the Nergal Clan due to his prominence in the Rating Games. He is believed to be an absurdly powerful Devil despite the full extent of his powers never actually being displayed. Thus leaving it to be quite a controversy in the Underworld. Some avid fans go as far as to liken him to the gods or even Trihexa while some disagree with such a bold claim. His absurd power seems to stem from the combination of his nigh-perfect genetics, powerful ancestry, and his lifetime of rigorous training that also brought on his mental and emotional instability. His main goal, as of now, is to find a suitable bride. He believes that, by experiencing the caressing love of a spouse, he will retrieve what he had lost during his youth. This poses as a problem to him as it is clan tradition for a member to have a spouse of similar power. He bears a small peerage consisting of a Rook Mutation Piece and a Bishop Mutation Piece. Despite its small number, the two members are rather difficult to defeat even with a numbers advantage. Sengal could add more; however, he values quality over quantity when selecting members of his peerage. Appearance Sengal Nergal's true form is a handsome man being above average in height and bearing a well toned body. His skin is a beautiful pale shade and is seemingly flawless. His hair is well kept, short, and black in color; that of which is accompanied by eyes of a blue hue in order to create a face that captivates the hearts of many. When in his true form, Sengal wears elegant, prince-like attire. This is composed of an embroidered tailcoat with gold buttons, a pair of embroidered dress pants, a pair of black dress shoes, and an embroidered cape. The tailcoat is accompanied by a frilly cravat tie that is also adorn with an engraved gold square attachment. The cape is also somewhat elaborate as it is held together at the ends by a braided rope that enters through two gold loops found near the edges of the cape and has the Nergal Clan Insignia embroidered onto the back of the cape. This outfit follows a color scheme consisting of a dark shade of grey, a lighter shade of grey, black, gold, and red. The gold color in the outfit is most abundant in the embroidery with the red being only present on the inside of the cape. All of the cloth and embroidery in this outfit is made from both male and female variants of Nemean Mane, giving it indestructibility and the ability to change color at the wearer's will. Leaving only the buttons on his tailcoat and the square attachment on his cravat without such abilities. Sengal adds to this princely appearance when he is participating in public performances; most often being seen in Rating Games to add flair to his performances. Sengal dyes his hair a dark pink rose color and dons a white half-mask with a black eye. This does limit his vision, but is rarely ever a problem. However, if it does become one, he will remove it and fight without it. This usually riles up the audience and discourages the opponent(s) to a degree. When in the human world, Sengal adopts a much less glamorous, but still rather attractive alternate form. In this form, Sengal's skin becomes an even paler hue with his eyes changing to an empty black color; those of which bear prominent dark spots under them. His hair stays the same color-wise, but adorns a messy look. All of that aside, his physique stays the same. Sengal's attire experiences a drastic change, becoming merely a white long-sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. This unremarkable attire choice makes it difficult for even his own clan to recognize him at times. Sengal doesn't even wear shoes in this form, causing some to look at him as a homeless person. Personality History Method of Combat Powers and Abilities Notable Techniques Extra Quotes Trivia * Sengal Nergal's character is inspired by the belief that power and fame can't bring true happiness. * Despite his immense power, he is arguably the easiest to kill out of the entire clan due to his wavering desire to live, causing this walking cataclysm to teeter on the precipice between life and death most of the time. ** Despite this, he is completely numb to physical pain. Making mental and emotional pain the only way to instill pain in him. * Sengal has four different theme songs dedicated to him. ** His default theme is Who Will Know (Tragedy) from the Shin Godzilla film. ** His theme when fighting in a restrained manner is Bless the Child by Nightwish. ** His theme for whenever he decides to fight unrestrained is End of All Hope by Nightwish. ** His theme for whenever he decides to use one of his 10 most powerful abilities; Paradise Lost:First Creation, Paradise Lost:Fallen Seraph, Paradise Lost:Forbidden Fruit, Paradise Lost:First Sin, Paradise Lost:Fall of Man, Paradise Lost:Eternal Martyr, Paradise Lost:Seven Trumpets, Paradise Lost:Apocalyptic War, Paradise Lost:Broken World, and Paradise Lost:Burning Heaven is Persecution of the Masses from the Shin Godzilla film. *** These abilities are named in reference to the chronological order of events that lead to the end of everything. Beginning with Adam and Eve's creation as the first with the destruction of Heaven as the last. * Sengal Nergal is an example of an Aloof Big Brother trope. * The image used for his true form is an image of Phantom from PersonA - Opera Za no Kaijin. * The image used for his alternate form is L from Death Note.